Aya and Marcel
The complex relationship between the Vampire, Aya Al-Rashid and the Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel Gerard. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Aya arrived at Marcel's hideout where he and some of his vampires were gathered. She attempted to make a proposal to him but he ordered his vampires to get her out. Aya beat down the young vampires easily despite their determination to defend themselves. Aya was impressed that Marcel was the last one standing and held his own despite that she was three times his age. She told him that she admired his determination to protect his home and reputation but that they'd speak somewhere more appropriate. She poisoned him with a toxin she'd made herself on a pointed ring, knocking him out. Aya brought Marcel to a large house where she woke him up with water and gave him a blood bag to help him recovery. She told him that there was plenty more where it came from and that her and her friends could help his vampires get daylight rings as well, getting Marcel's attention. She explained that she knew his story and offered to help him turn New Orleans into what it should be, with him as the king. She told him that the group she belonged to was The Strix, an ancient society of vampires. In A Walk on the Wild Side, Aya stole his daylight ring during the Strix gathering in order to set him up for his test to be part of the Strix. He eventually figured out who stole the daylight ring (Aya herself) and he passes the Strix's test. Later on, they converse alone after he won his test to be part of the Strix. He asks what would happen if he lost and Aya said that she would have someone clean up his dead body and never think about him again. They shortly share their first kiss after this. Aya later steals Rebekah's body as a part of the Strix's plans, but it is unknown how Marcel feels about Aya after this or even if he knows she stole Rebekah's body. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Aya threatens him with death if he doesn't take down Elijah. He ends up taking him down, but he lies about Elijah's allies coming to rescue him and proves his loyalty only the Mikaelsons. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Aya calls high members of the Strix, including Marcel, to a mandatory and immediate meeting. Aya hired a witch named, Ariane, to use magical cards to test each member's loyalty. Marcel was clearly worried being he was only in the Strix as a spy for Elijah and Klaus. However, a member before him was revealed to be the betrayer out of the group of members and Marcel was revealed to be loyal to the Strix and Aya's orders, due to Ariane's spell. In Wild at Heart, while Elijah and Aya fight for the title of leader in the Strix, Marcel steals the ancient pact made by them themselves and becomes leader over both Aya, Elijah and the rest of the Strix's members. Aya respectfully backs off her fight when Marcel wins their "duel" for leadership and accepts Marcel as her new leader. In A Streetcar Named Desire, the episode opens on the two discussing strategies in how to go forward with their plans on unlinking Elijah and Klaus' sirelines. Aya promises Marcel that things would be better once the Originals are dead. This is the last time the two ever interact with each other on screen before Aya's death. Trivia *During a fight with Marcel Gerard she mentions that she is three times his age. *They shared their first kiss in A Walk on the Wild Side. *Aya steals Marcel's daylight ring and gives it to Mohinder in A Walk on the Wild Side. He later recovers it in the same episode. *Aya admits that she would not have thought of him again if he was killed by Mohinder. *Despite sharing a kiss, the two never proceed to start a romantic relationship. *Aya and Marcel's last words were them discussing battle strategy against the Mikaelsons for their plans to unlink the sirelines. Quotes Gallery Normal_TO304_0930MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1082Marcel-Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_1096Aya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1111MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1116MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1260MarcelAya-Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_1261Aya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1280MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1307MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1379MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1722MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1732MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1751MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1773MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1793MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_3026MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_3041MarcelAya.jpg TO308_0711Aya-Marcel.jpg TO308_0753Marcel-Aya.jpg TO308_0782MarcelAya.jpg TO308_0792Aya-Marcel.jpg TO308_0950Marcel-Aya.jpg TO308_0952Aya-Marcel.jpg TO310_MarcelAya.jpg TO310_MarcelAya2.jpg TO310_MarcelAyaTristan2.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship